1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamps, and particularly to an indoor lamp with anti-glare function.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps have numerous applications. Indoor lamps are used for a variety of purposes, such as illuminating a book that one wants to read.
Generally, visible light emitted from a lamp falls within a particular luminance range. When the luminance of the light is too low, visibility is impaired. On the other hand, when the luminance is too high, glare also limits visibility. In the latter case, the light may also cause discomfort or pain. Glare can also occur when light reflects from a target object to a person. In this situation, the occurrence of glare varies according to both the amount of luminance and the relative positions of the light source, the target object and the person. Considerable research has been carried out regarding elimination of glare.
An indoor lamp which provides good luminance without glare is desired.